Recently released wireless communication bands require filters with extremely steep transitions from passband to adjacent neighboring bands. The most demanding bands may only be served with high-performance filters that have been temperature compensated to have essentially zero temperature drift. Known temperature compensation techniques are associated with a variety of challenges.